Melodía de medianoche
by Angela-MG
Summary: Cada 31 de octubre una melodía era lo único que se escuchaba por todo Londres... Una melodía que exteriorizaba los sentimientos de un corazón herido y una mente atormentada por fantasmas del pasado...


_...La chica de cabellos castaños jadeo exhausta y con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Sus ojos observaron el lugar donde se encontraba, no reconocía absolutamente nada, todo era brumas y un inmenso bosque que sólo creía haber sido creación de una mente retorcida._

_Le ordenó a sus pies a moverse, debía encontrar una forma de salir de ese lugar, debía buscar ayuda... A su mente llegó el recuerdo del desgarrador grito que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando vio el rayo de luz verde que impactó en su amado Severus..._

_Su marcha fue detenida al escuchar la asquerosa voz del causante de su dolor..._

_— Hola de nuevo, sangre sucia...— sus ojos se abrieron y el terror volvió— esta vez no te escaparas de mí... — reverbero seguida de una espeluznante risa..._

... Hermione despertó de golpe aún con la sensación de terror en su cuerpo, las pesadillas no le daban tregua. Quitó las sábanas y se dirigió al baño tomando en el camino otro pijama, pues el que tenía puesto se había impregnado a su piel debido al sudor. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces tratando de controlar su respiración agitada, evitando ver su reflejo en el espejo, estaba segura que vería una persona completamente diferente de la que una vez fue.

Una vez que consiguió su cometido, bajo a la cocina a por un vaso con agua, su garganta estaba seca. En ese momento, el reloj marcó las 20:00 horas, sólo había conseguido dormir una hora, dejó el vaso vacío en el lavabo y se encaminó a la sala de estar...

Afuera las calles eran iluminadas por los faroles y el bullicio de los niños que iban y venían pidiendo dulces, era Halloween, un año más en que se conmemoraba la muerte de Severus Snape...

Tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a la ventana que daba a la calle principal y ahí su mente viajo a aquella fatídica tarde...

**_Seis años atrás..._**

_Hermione y Severus caminaban tomados de la mano, observando como ya algunos grupos de niños disfrazados pedían dulces._

_— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Snape al notar que su acompañante se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos._

_— Sí, sólo recordaba cuando mi padre me llevaba a pedir dulces en Halloween...— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos— cada año mamá lo regañaba alegando que la hija de los dentistas no podía tener caries— explicó — ella nos quitaba los dulces y papá luego me daba a escondidas...— Severus apretó su mano en señal de que él siempre estaría con ella— los extraño mucho— aceptó — siempre los extrañaré._

_— Lo sé, amor. Uno siempre extraña al ser amado que se ha ido — alegó el hombre recordando a su madre._

_Ambos habían perdido a seres amados, personas que los habían marcado de tal manera que los recuerdos vividos junto a ellos serían su mayor tesoro y la mejor forma de mantenerlos cerca._

_Siguieron el camino hacia su hogar donde los esperaba el sofá, una manta y una taza de chocolate caliente para cada uno, sin olvidar claro al pequeño Snow el gato que Luna le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños dos años atrás._

_Severus y Snow pues se toleraban..._

_Llegaron a casa y de inmediato, el instinto del ex mortífago se activo al sentir los resquicios de magia oscura que fluctuaba alrededor de la propiedad. Sacó su varita y antes de poder realizar nada, un hechizo lo golpeó por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Granger asustada no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el incarcerous que le aprisionó las manos y los pies._

_Severus despertó al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su pareja, la castaña se removía rogando porque el dolor acabará, su mente estaba pendiendo de un hilo, la cordura pronto se iría._

_— ¡Sueltala!— pidió Snape. Llamando la atención del encapuchado que se deleitaba en cada crucio dirigido a la chica._

_— Vaya, vaya, por fin te dignas a ser partícipe de este encuentro. Creí que ya no verías a tu querida sangre sucia...— habló el hombre sonriendo._

_Camino hasta Snape, dándole un respiro a Hermione, seguramente luego se encargaría de ella. La sesión de tortura siguió con el ex mortífago, sin embargo, él ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, su cuerpo y su mente habían sido entrenados para soportar cuantos crucios quisiera._

_Mientras tanto, la Gryffindor trataba de mantenerse despierta, todo su cuerpo estaba a dolorido, su vista estaba borrosa y estaba aterrada por lo que ese hombre les quería hacer. Trato de ordenar sus pensamientos, debía enviar un patronus a Harry._

_«Vamos Hermione, ordena tus pensamientos, puedes realizar magia sin varita» la voz de Severus se dejó escuchar en la mente de la chica... «No puedo» respondió ella pero Snape no pudo responder pues un sectupsempra fue recibido por su cuerpo, sentir aquellas heridas creación de él mismo fue doloroso, e imaginó cuanto dolor causó en las víctimas que el señor oscuro le ordenaba asesinar..._

_Hermione sollozó al ver a su amado cubierto de sangre y se ordenó a sí misma poner manos a la obra, Severus no podría aguantar más... En su mente visualizó su recuerdo más feliz y pronunció el encantamiento. La hermosa pantera negra se materializó y como pudo le dio la orden de encontrar a Harry Potter._

_El hombre encapuchado no vio el patronus pues se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de quien fuere el traidor de su señor._

_— Escogiste el mal camino, Snape. Pagarás con sangre la traición que cometiste...— dijo en tono solemne — aún no puedo creer que le viste a esta asquerosa sangre sucia— escupió con asco mientras tomaba a la castaña por el cabello— aunque no puedo negar que tiene un cuerpo apetecible— su aliento chocó contra la mejilla de la chica que se removió intentando soltarse del hombre._

_— No te atrevas a tocarla... — siseo el ojinegro._

_— No estás en posición de exigir algo y la verdad es que ya me aburrí de ti, ahora me divertiré con la sangre sucia...— soltó una risa burlona— ¡avada kedavra!— exclamó el hombre y el grito de la castaña retumbo por cada rincón de Londres y más allá..._

... Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el lacerante dolor por la pérdida de su amado, Hermione tomó el violín que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió 10 años. Él mismo le había enseñado a tocarlo y en pocas lecciones la pequeña castaña se había convertido en un prodigio del violín.

Las risas de los niños, el ir y venir de los autos, el ulular de las lechuzas y cualquier sonido del exterior fue callado por la melodía que tocaba la muchacha...

Una melodía de notas que evocaban aquellas primeras miradas, aquellos primeros roces de dos pieles que anhelaban calor...

Una melodía de notas suaves que susurran las respuestas a preguntas que se formularon. ¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso es él a quien busco?

¿Por qué sus ojos son tan brillantes? ¿Es ella mi salvación?

Un vendaval hizo que las ventanas de la vieja casa se abriera, haciendo que las hojas de colores otoñales volarán en espiral. La luz de la luna iluminó la sucia estancia, en ese hogar ya no había color, ya no había vida...

Granger cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas salieron libres, y la melodía siguió su curso...

Las notas altas trajeron consigo una cadencia musical rítmica que gritaba los momentos en que ellos dos fueron uno sólo... Una mente, un cuerpo, un corazón... Un amor que destilaba pasión desenfrenada, te amos jadeantes y cuerpos sudorosos envueltos en sábanas de lino blanco...

La melodía pronto llegaría a su fin, no sin antes evocar el sudor frío, la sangre caliente que corría por su piel pálida. Otra ventisca entró a la casa, las luces comenzaron a titilar y el corazón de Hermione latió al unísono de las últimas notas...

_«La melodía del amor»_ había sido completada cuando el reloj pasaba de la medianoche, todo volvió a quedar en un silencio sepulcral. En el exterior nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, todo había quedado paralizado...

Un cálido viento sopló y el lugar fue iluminado por un halo de luz blanca. Insegura, Granger abrió los ojos lentamente...

Frente a ella se encontraba el fantasma de su amor... Severus Snape.

Cada año desde que él murió, la chica toca dicha melodía que fue creada por un mago hace por los menos 500 años, Igor Karkarov sacrificó parte de su magia una noche de Halloween para crear «La melodía del amor» una melodía que tocada hasta el final trae de vuelta a un ser querido que ha muerto, teniendo sólo una hora con él o ella y quitando un porcentaje de magia a quien la toca.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabe es cómo es posible que ese triste melodía se escuche por todo Londres cada 31 de octubre puesto que desde hace seis años en ese casa Harry Potter encontró el cadáver del hombre que en las sombras lo ayudó y junto a él, el de su amiga y hermana... Una imagen dantesca que revelaba hasta que punto puede llegar una persona cegada por los prejuicios de sangre.

Hermione Granger estaba rayando la locura cuando el mortífago Evan Rosier le sacó los ojos y drenó hasta la última gota de su sangre. Rosier dejó al ex maestro de Hogwarts desangrándose debido a los cortes del hechizo sectupsempra.

Esa noche los espíritus que rondaban por Halloween se llevaron el alma de Snape dejando el espíritu de Hermione atrapado en el mundo mortal, condenada a ver a su amado cuando la melodía de medianoche llegará a su final...


End file.
